Bender's Magica
by Krissychan20
Summary: AU! Take the characters from ATALB and the plot of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and here you have Bender's Magica! There will be a few pairings in the story, so far Zutara and Taang for sure. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I have fun writing. 1stFic


_That's him… most definitely him. He's the one who qualifies to be the Avatar._

The leaves blew, flying from the tress as the autumn air filled the sky. A teenage boy walked through the neighborhood; backpack slung over one shoulder, earphones in his ears, and a smile on his face. The wind and smell of the falling leaves, the cooling air and beautiful colors, it was days like these that actually made Aang happy to wake up and walk to school.

As another gust of wind hit the sixteen year old, almost blowing the baseball cap off his shaggy, brown head full of hair, Aang pulled up the collar of his orange hoodie. One would think he'd be warm enough, considering his school uniform consisted of a white, long sleeve shirt, and green jacket, with dark green pants and warm running shoes. But, the boy didn't mind too much, since autumn was his favorite season.

An orange and red bush rustled as Aang walked by it, but it went unnoticed due to the noise in his earphones. As the noise went unnoticed, so did the shadow that came out of the bush and crept behind the young man. _Step, step, step, step…_ "Surprise Aang!" a loud voice yelled as hands landed on the boys shoulders , making him jump a good five inches off the ground. Turning around, a shaky voice asked…

"T-Toph... W-w-why must yo-yo-you do-o that?"

The young teenage girls long, raven black hair blew in the wind and a smirk appeared on her face. "Come on Twinkletoes, this is revenge. You've had this coming for quite a few years." Somehow, Toph's pale eyes fell on him, bringing back the memories of a much younger Aang, climbing many playground toys only to land beside a small, blind girl yelling "BOO!" These eyes were the same as the blind eyes of the little girl.

"Why won't you forget about that?" Aang asked.

"Because, I've learned how fun it is!" His friend smiled at him. The pair walked to school, laughing and goofing around the entire way.

The school bell rang at the end of the day. As many of the students left Mamori High School, Aang made his way to the track boy's locker room to change for cross country practice. _Curse the sport for going through fall_, Aang thought walking out to the track in his cross country tee and shorts. But, as he began to run, the cold feeling he had left. Always being a good runner, Aang could run for miles without needing to stop for a breather. He could be the best of his team, but Aang wasn't competitive and joined the team for the sole purpose of being able to run. Something was different during this practice, though…

_Hello Aang._

The boy stopped in his tracks and looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

_Hey! Up here Aang._

Aang looked up the large oak tree beside him and he saw it. On the branch just above him, half covered by yellow and browning leaves was… a lemur!

"Huh" the boy caught his breath at the sight of the creature. Lemurs are not local to the area, and this one looks nothing like any of the lemurs at the zoo Aang volunteered at. This lemur had big, white ears, green eyes, and a white tail with a brown ring at the end of it. But, what surprised him the most was the sound that came from the creature. The lemur talked to him, Aang didn't know how, but it talked to him.

_Greetings Aang, _its mouth didn't move, Aang noticed. _My name's Momo and I need your help. _It's still talking, how is this possible? _Would you be willing to help me? _Momo tilted his head, still keeping his gaze on Aang.

"Um… um, s-sure" The boy, not knowing how to respond, agreed.

_Thank you. _The lemur lowered his head and vanished.

_Ok, odd…"_Aang thought to himself, but hearing the whistle from the coach, signaling the end of the practice run, Aang turned and headed back to school. The image of the talking lemur named Momo still in his mind.

The following day, during lunch, Aang headed outside to eat under 'his' tree. This semester, Aang ate alone because Toph, his only friend at school, had lunch at a different time. Being the only two to transfer to Mamori High School from Central Middle School, Toph and Aang- especially Aang- found it difficult meeting new people. As he began to eat, the sky suddenly changed; clouds and thunder began to roll.

_Here it comes… _Momo's voice sounded in Aang's head. "What! What's coming?" Aang asked, looking around him for the lemur. When, around him, the world seemed to change. The students outside, the school building, even the tree behind him began to dissolve; being replaced by a watery environment, with sea plants and… _Is that a waterfall… under water?_ Aang thought, taking in the area around him. He was astonished, Aang was underwater but could breathe, everything around him didn't seem possible.

_Amazing, isn't it?_ Momo asked, jumping up on Aang's shoulder.

"Ye-"

"Who are you?" a watery voice called from behind Aang.

He turned around to see a light blue bubble sift around. "What do you want?" the voice asked. "Are you here to try and destroy me? Are you a bender?" _A bender?_ Aang had no idea what this being was talking about. "N-no, I'm not here to do anything to you. I don-"

"You're not?" the bubble sounded puzzled. "Good" Then it engulfed Aang; in this water, he could not breathe.

_Oh, oh no! What am I going to do_? Aang didn't know what to do. He wasn't scared of dying, well, he was sort of scared, but he wasn't ready to die. He still felt that there was so much more he had left to do with his life. Was God really going to take him now? Just as he was starting to lose consciousness, the bubble popped.

Aang coughed violently, bringing in as much needed air as he could. _What happened? How am I alive?_ He wanted to look around and see what happened, but his lungs still called out for more air.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked him. Looking up, Aang saw the face the sweet voice had come from. A girl with tan skin, dark brown curls, and beautiful sapphire eyes, stared at him. "Are you hurt? What are you doing out here?" The girl continued to ask questions. "Who… who are you?" Aang finally found the strength to ask.

She looked at him, surprised. "OH! I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Katara, a waterbender. My brother Sokka and I entered this zone as soon as the storm appeared. We didn't know another bender had already entered. Good thing though, you looked like you needed the help" Aang's head had been spinning the whole time she was talking. _Zone? Benders?... What? _"I'm sorry," Aang apologized. "I don't know anything about what you're talking about or what's happening. I just want to go back to school"

"HA! Gottcha… Score 15 for the Water Tribe!" Behind Katara, Aang saw a boy with the same skin tone, hair color, and eye color as Katara holding a small, dull pendent in the air; this was most likely Katara's brother Sokka, which she had mentioned earlier. During his and Katara's conversation, Sokka must have been fighting that thing.

With some help from Katara, Aang stood up and noticed that the world or "zone", as Katara had called it, began to disappear. It was then that Aang noticed the outfits the two siblings had on. They were definitely not what "normal" people would be wearing. Katara had what looked like armor on her torso, with blue gloves, a dark blue mini-skirt, and Brown boots with armor padding on them. On the chest of her armor, the tops of her hands, and the knees of her armor padding, a light blue symbol was placed. The symbol was a circle with waves in them. _That's pretty cool looking_ Aang thought. Sokka's outfit was similar to Katara's minus the skirt and the fact that he had dark blue under armor. He too had the symbol all over his outfit.

As soon as the zone disappeared, Katara's outfit began to glow and next thing Aang knew, she was in her school uniform, different colors from Mamori High School's green and white, it was blue and black. _Yanmo High School, _Aang remembered; the two schools competed in a lot of sport meets. Sokka started taking off his outfit, his school uniform was underneath. _Hm, wonder why he doesn't transform like his sister _Aang thought.

"So, what's your name?" The guy, Sokka, asked.

"I-I'm Aang" Aang nervously answered. Why was he scared? These people saved his life. "What was all that?"

_That's got quite the answer Aang. _Momo appeared beside the student. _Why don't we all meet in Central Park at 5 pm, after everyone's school and sports are done? Then, I'll explain._

With that, all three, Momo, Katara, and Sokka were gone. _Ok, what just happened?_ Aang was frozen, only being brought back by the sound of the lunch bell. He slowly picked up his half eaten lunch and headed inside; completely unsure of what to do about this "meeting" after school.

Walking to Central Park, Aang's thoughts were a buzz. First he meets a talking lemur, then he's transported to and underwater world where he can breathe, a talking bubble almost kills him, and he's rescued by two teenagers from a school across town in crazy outfits that apparently took the bubble down. _What possible reason could these three give me for these events?_

Reaching the middle of the park, Aang found the two siblings sitting at a picnic table. It was then that Aang noticed Katara's long, curly brown hair, and how it was pulled back in a half pony tail and Sokka had his hair in a tribal wolf tail; Aang had seen those at his school too, since this town had a big native population. Suddenly Momo dropped out of the trees and looked straight at Aang.

_Well, you ready to hear all this Aang?_


End file.
